


First Kiss

by oakest



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, summary & tags & notes longer than the actual fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakest/pseuds/oakest
Summary: Wives in love reminisce about that one time on spring break.AKA: how to beat Paris Gellar in an argument.
Relationships: Paris Geller/Rory Gilmore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless fluff, but all in the name of giving Rory and Paris the sweet kisses they deserve, not the kiss they got in canon.

"Paris, stop arguing with me." Rory's sleepy fingers fumble with the bag of coffee grounds, but she's trying her best. If her hair would just stay behind her ear-

"But that was when my lips touched your lips for the first time. That's what a first kiss is," Paris argues, stepping in to fix the coffee filter.

"Yes, babe, I know. I'm just-" Rory sighs. Paris is now getting water for the coffee, too, even though they both know Rory's the only one going to drink any. Watching her wife fiddle with the coffee maker again makes Rory’s heart swell. "Can't we say our first kiss was on our first date? I like that story. You know, being in the Yale art gallery and-"

"But that wasn't our first kiss." Paris crosses her arms. "Do you really want me to lie? For the rest of my life, just blatantly feed the masses false information about our experiences?" Paris raises her eyebrows. Rory scrunches her nose in response, gliding forward until she's got Paris pushed up against the counter. "Because if you seriously think you can turn me into a liar, Gilmore, I've got-"

And then Paris isn't thinking about their first kiss, because Rory is kissing her now and it's really important that she think about this kiss. Paris really should borrow that lip balm - it's vanilla, because Rory apparently wants Paris to drop dead. Which just might happen if Rory's hands keep going where they're going.

"I think the masses will survive," Rory whispers, lips still just brushing against Paris's.

"Okay," Paris concedes. "Maybe so."

And just like that, the argument is over. Rory is smiling and whisking away to get something from the fridge and Paris is taking a deep breath in to soak up this moment of bliss. If Brad Langford had known Rory's kiss was all it took to rob the great Paris Geller of her debating (attacking) skills, he would've locked them in a supply closet long before they did it themselves at the art gallery.


End file.
